Amor o solo una Ilusión
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Fausto acaba de inventar un rayo de amor, Horo Horo y Len, serán los encargados de probar su invento...
1. Default Chapter

**Shaman King.**   


**Amor o solo una Ilusión...**

  


Casa Asakura.   
Los preparativos para el año nuevo se hacían ver por toda la casa Asakura y no era para menos, un nuevo año estaba ya a pocos días de distancia y esto era algo para celebrar.   
- Yoh: Tenemos las linternas de papel que nos trajo Tamao, los fuegos artificiales que nos dio Len...   
Yoh se encontraba haciendo el inventarió de todas las cosas.   
- Horo Horo: I no entiendo para que, el año nuevo chino es en Febrero... para mi que el cabeza de púa se confundió...   
Se burlo Horo Horo.   
- Len: El año Nuevo Chino no empieza en Febrero, varía de fecha de año a año... eso lo sabe todo el mundo... Horo estúpido...   
Le contesto tranquilamente Len a su rival.   
- Horo Horo: Como me dijiste...   
Pregunto irritado Horo Horo.   
- Len: Acaso estas sordo...   
Le contesto molesto Len.   
- Horo Horo: Quieres pelear acaso niñito...   
Horo Horo puso un pie sobre la mesa.   
- Len: Cuando quieras...   
Len hizo lo mismo.   
- Yoh: Por favor, no vallan a pelear ahora, aun debo terminar con esto sino Anna se molestará conmigo...   
Yoh trato de tranquilizarlos.   
- Lyserg: Si es mucho trabajo para ti Yoh, yo podría hacerlo, ya te dije que no tenía ningún problema con ello...   
Habló alegremente Lyserg.   
- Yoh: De verdad harías eso por mi...   
Dijo Yoh con lagrimas de felicidad en su rostro.   
- Anna: Eso ni lo sueñes, no vas a estar de holgazán descansando mientras los demás trabajan...   
Anna interrumpió a Yoh, este solo pudo volver a la realidad.   
- Yoh: Pero Anna...   
Dijo Yoh cabizbajo.   
- Anna: Anna nada, a trabajar perezoso...   
Anna se volteo a ver a los demás.   
- Anna: Eso también va con ustedes...   
Todos estaban igual que Yoh para este momento.   
- Anna: I les advierto, sino hacen un buen trabajo les empezaré a cobrar renta...   
Anna se retiro molesta.   
- Horo Horo: Oye Yoh... porque Anna esta más molesta que de costumbre?   
Le susurro Horo Horo a Yoh.   
- Yoh: Se debe a que anoche traje a Fausto VIII para que se hospedará en la casa...   
También susurro Yoh.   
- Horo Horo: Fausto... VIII... no me suena...   
Aun seguía susurrando Horo Horo.   
- Yoh: Fue el shaman con el que perdí mi segundo encuentro...   
Yoh también seguía susurrando, para este momento, todos los presentes estaban muy molestos.   
- Horo Horo: Ah si... es el doctor que también investiga cosas...   
Susurro Horo Horo.   
- Len: Podrían dejar de hacer eso... Anna se fue hace un buen rato...   
Les grito Len a los dos.   
- Yoh: No deberías hacer eso Len...   
Desde la habitación de Anna se escucho un "Cuantas veces les he dicho que no griten..." y después un "No me hagan ir a verlos"...   
- Lyserg: No cabe duda de que la señorita Anna tiene buenos pulmones...   
Dijo Lyserg con una sonrisa.   
- Horo Horo: Te lo advertí cabeza de púa...   
Len se molesto y saco su lanza.   
- Len: Quieres pelear acaso...   
Horo Horo se le enfrento.   
- Horo Horo: Cuando quieras... tenía varias cuentas pendientes contigo...   
Ambos salieron al patio, ya allá, se dispusieron a pelear, cuando observaron una sombra que se movía detrás de los arbustos.   
- Horo Horo: Ese no es...   
Alcanzó a decir Horo Horo al reconocer a la persona dueña de la sombra.   
- Len: Fausto VIII... que estará haciendo.   
Ambos se acercaron a Fausto, este los saludo cordialmente, junto a el se encontraba Eliza sosteniendo una especie de control remoto.   
- Horo Horo: Que haces aquí...   
Fausto les pidió guardar silencio y esconderse entre los arbustos, no tardaron en llegar Pilika y Lyserg.   
- Pilika: Has visto a mi hermano...   
Pregunto Pilika algo preocupada, al parecer ya se había enterado de la pelea.   
- Lyserg: No y espero no se hayan matado uno al otro ya...   
Dijo Lyserg con total naturalidad.   
- Pilika: A veces me molesta tu excesiva sinceridad, sabias...   
Lyserg solo sonrió, mientras, detrás de los arbustos, Fausto se encontraba explicando su más reciente invento.   
- Fausto VIII: Es mi más reciente invento, un desfragmentador modulador óptico de las ondas beta, el cual permite al usuario manipular a placer los campos afectivos del cerebro, provocando una alteración de centro motriz y psíco motriz de la mente... simple, verdad.   
Dijo Fausto con una gran sonrisa, ambos Shamanes estaban con cara de que diablos nos dijo...   
- Horo Horo: Si, lo que digas...   
- Len: Suena muy interesante...   
- Fausto: Claro que lo es, con esto podré ser capas de traspasar esa delicada línea que nos separa de los animales... estaré cada vez más cerca de recuperar a mi querida Eliza...   
- Horo Horo: I crees que esa cosa tuya, realmente funcione...   
Dijo Horo Horo no muy confiado.   
- Fausto VIII: Por supuesto... y se los demostrare ahora mismo.   
Lyserg y Pilika aun seguían conversando.   
- Fausto VIII: Perfecto, mis primeras victimas... quiero decir voluntarios...   
- Horo Horo: Pero lastimaras a mi hermana?   
- Len: I desde cuando te importa ella...   
- Horo Horo: Cállate cabeza de púa...   
- Fausto VIII: Tu preocupación por tu hermana es injustificada, ya que ella no será quien sufra... querida...   
Eliza apunto en dirección de Lyserg.   
- Fausto VIII: Todo sea en nombre de la ciencia...   
El semblante de Fausto cambio de pronto, del tranquilo hombre sonriente, al científico lunático y perverso.   
- Fausto VIII: Adelante con el experimento querida.   
El rayo golpeo a Lyserg, fue tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta.   
- Fausto VIII: Listo...   
Dijo Fausto con su semblante normal.   
- Horo Horo: I que paso...   
- Fausto VIII: Pues ahora el joven Lyserg experimentara una inexplicable atracción emocional por la primera persona que vea... en este caso la señorita Pilika.   
- Len: Entiendo, así que de eso se trataba el experimento.   
- Fausto VIII: Así es, con una simple alteración en el hipotálamo, puedes alterar las emociones de una persona.   
- Len: I es lo que le sucederá a Lyserg.   
Para este momento, era obvio que Len había comprendido perfectamente de que trataba el experimento de Fausto, pero y Horo Horo?   
- Horo Horo: Me lo podrían repetir en castellano?   
- Fausto VIII: Pensé que era castellano...   
- Len: Es que este ni eso entiende.   
- Horo Horo: Así tu, apuesto que tampoco comprendiste...   
- Len: Lo entendí muy bien, porque no soy un iletrado mediocre como tu...   
Horo Horo iba a protestar pero...   
- Len: Sucede algo...   
- Horo Horo: Te respondería como debieras... si supiera que me quisiste decir.   
Fausto solo sonrió alegremente, Horo Horo se puso aun más nervioso.   
- Fausto VIII: Pues en pocas palabras, es un rayo de amor...   
Lyserg parecía un poco mareado, Pilika se percato de ello y se acerco para ver si podía ayudar al joven inglés.   
- Pilika: Este... no me quiero entrometer, pero... te sucede algo, Lyserg?   
Lyserg sacudió la cabeza varias veces, luego ya más tranquilo voltio a ver a Pilika.   
- Lyserg: Sí.   
Respondió tranquilamente Lyserg.   
- Pilika: Puedo ayudarte si deseas.   
Dijo Pilika emocionada al ver que Lyserg le prestaba atención.   
- Lyserg: Me gustaría, solo una cosa...   
Lyserg sacó una rosa de quien sabe donde y se la ofreció a Pilika, esta la tomo asombrada.   
- Lyserg: Querías salir conmigo esta noche... claro que si tuvieras algún otro compromiso previamente establecido antes, yo comprendería...   
Pero Lyserg no termino de hablar, ya que fue callado por la voz de Pilika.   
- Pilika: Co... con gusto...   
Lyserg sonrió.   
- Lyserg: Entonces será a las siete...   
Lyserg se retiro lanzándole un beso a Pilika.   
- Pilika: Mi... mi primera cita...   
Pilika suspiro mientras olía su rosa, luego se dirigió a su cuarto muy alegre.   
- Horo Horo: Fu... funciono...   
Dijo Horo Horo muy asombrado.   
- Fausto VIII: Claro, acaso lo dudaste por un segundo.   
Respondió Fausto con una enorme sonrisa, Len solo miraba la escena algo molesto sin decir palabra alguna.   
- Horo Horo: Es genial, por fin podré tener novia...   
Tanto Len como Fausto voltearon a ver a Horo Horo.   
- Horo Horo: Digo, por fin mi hermana tendrá novio... je je...   
Respondió muy nervioso Horo Horo.   
- Fausto VIII: Mi experimento fue todo un éxito, que te parece si vamos a celebrar querida...   
Fausto se levanto encaminándose a su cuarto, Eliza lo siguió dejando el famoso rayo en el suelo.   
- Horo Horo: Se te queda tu...   
Pero tanto Fausto como Eliza ya no estaban.   
- Horo Horo: ...Rayo... no importa, se lo guardaré...   
Dijo Horo Horo con una enorme sonrisa.   
- Len: No estarás pensado ponerte a jugar con eso...   
Horo Horo sonrió.   
- Horo Horo: Tú que crees...   
- Len: Hablo en serio, aun no sabemos los límites de esa cosa, que tal si sus efectos son permanentes...   
Horo Horo se quedo meditando un buen rato, Len comprendió perfectamente.   
- Len: Para siempre, no puedes deshacer lo que hayas hecho con ese rayo...   
Horo Horo por fin comprendió.   
- Horo Horo: Es solo un Rayo de Amor, que puede pasar...   
Horo Horo comenzó a imaginar, se vio rodeado por cientos de chicas que vitoreaban su nombre.   
- Horo Horo: No le veo problema alguno...   
Len tan solo le quito el rayo a Horo Horo.   
- Horo Horo: Oye, es mío...   
Horo Horo le arrebato el rayo a Len.   
- Horo Horo: Así esta mejor...   
Len le volvió a quitar el rayo a Horo Horo.   
- Len: No estoy jugando Horo Horo...   
Horo Horo le volvió a arrebatar el control.   
- Horo Horo: Ni yo...   
Una pelea por el dichoso rayo se armo, de pronto, este cae al suelo y se dispara, el rayo viaja hacia una victima indefensa y la golpea.   
- Horo Horo: No ella...   
- Len: Eres un idiota Horo Horo...   
Nuestra victima aun presa por el efecto del rayo camina mareada hasta caer sin sentido al suelo, no paso mucho tiempo para que estuviera rodeada de todos los habitantes de la casa Asakura.   
- Horo Horo: No quiero saber lo que va a pasar...   
  
To be Continued...   
  


Notas del Autor (O sea yo): Quien será nuestra victima, apuesto a que muchos ya se lo imaginan, por autoeliminación, no puede ser Pilika, además, crear un triangulo amoroso... na, así que nos quedan... Tamao o Anna, por la forma de hablar de ambos, quien creen que sea, podría ser Tamao, no es tan fuerte como los demás shamanes y un rayo tan fuerte como ese bien la podría dejar sin sentido, verdad... pero y sino lo es, que tal si le dieron a Anna, crearían una tercera guerra mundial, más grande que el segundo impacto en Evangelion, ambas son buena elección, pero sabrán realmente quien fue, en el próximo capítulo. 


	2. Amor o solo una Ilusión2

**Shaman King.**   


**Amor o solo una Ilusión.**

  


Escenas del Capítulo Anterior.   
- Horo Horo: Oye Yoh... porque Anna esta más molesta que de costumbre?   
Le susurro Horo Horo a Yoh.   
- Yoh: Se debe a que anoche traje a Fausto VIII para que se hospedará en la casa...   
También susurro Yoh.   
- Horo Horo: Fausto... VIII... no me suena...   
Aun seguía susurrando Horo Horo.   
- Yoh: Fue el shaman con el que perdí mi segundo encuentro...   
Yoh también seguía susurrando, para este momento, todos los presentes estaban muy molestos.   
- Horo Horo: Ah si... es el doctor que también investiga cosas... 

- Fausto VIII: Es mi más reciente invento, un desfragmentador modulador óptico de las ondas beta, el cual permite al usuario manipular a placer los campos afectivos del cerebro, provocando una alteración de centro motriz y psíco motriz de la mente... simple, verdad.   
Dijo Fausto con una gran sonrisa, ambos Shamanes estaban con cara de que diablos nos dijo... 

- Fausto VIII: Pues en pocas palabras, es un rayo de amor... 

- Horo Horo: Es genial, por fin podré tener novia...   
Tanto Len como Fausto voltearon a ver a Horo Horo.   
- Horo Horo: Digo, por fin mi hermana tendrá novio... je je... 

- Len: No estoy jugando Horo Horo...   
Horo Horo le volvió a arrebatar el control.   
- Horo Horo: Ni yo...   
Una pelea por el dichoso rayo se armo, de pronto, este cae al suelo y se dispara, el rayo viaja hacia una victima indefensa y la golpea.   
- Horo Horo: No ella...   
- Len: Eres un idiota Horo Horo...   
Nuestra victima aun presa por el efecto del rayo camina mareada hasta caer sin sentido al suelo, no paso mucho tiempo para que estuviera rodeada de todos los habitantes de la casa Asakura.   
- Horo Horo: No quiero saber lo que va a pasar...   


Notas de Autor:   
No, no acaba aquí, que crían, tengo firmado un contrato para hacer fics mínimo de cuatro páginas, media de diez y mi máxima es 33 páginas en un fics de Star Wars… pero mejor regreso a lo que iba, no creí que se tomaran tan literal eso de dejen Review's… pero bueno, como me pidieron, la segunda vic… es decir, voluntaria, será Tamao (Aunque originalmente tenía pensado poner a alguien completamente ajena a la trama normal, o sea, una Shaman que no aparece normalmente, en este caso iba a ser Mary… ya saben, la niña rubia que siempre habla en tercera persona y que viste de negro… otra pista, tiene a Billy de Kid como espíritu… pero como hubieron tantas peticiones, pues decidí cambiarlo, ya saben… Al cliente lo que pide) sin embargo, sobre Lyserg, pues si, ya tenía preparado algo, siempre tengo planes de contingencia puestos en cada fics, originalmente esta era la presecuela de "Una Nueva Perspectiva" pero como tanto lo piden, lo haré una historia alterna, ya que en la otra no puedo cambiar a la pareja, al menos aquí si, normalmente Len es algo como decirlo, orgulloso, pedante, molesto… bueno ustedes lo conocen bien, sin embargo, cuando la chica por la que suspira cae presa de los encantos de un vividor inglés (Desde la perspectiva de Len, que querían ahora también es su rival de amor), pues se arma una guerra, que ni para que les cuento, mejor léanla y disfrútenla... espero que les guste. 

Pensión Asakura.   
Manta había logrado ver como Tamao parecía caminar sin sentido, luego pudo ver como caí al suelo, fue cuando llamo a todos en la casa, no paso mucho tiempo para que la pobre Tamao estuviera rodeada por sus amigos… sin embargo, desde unos arbustos cercanos.   
- Len: Idiota, idiota… eres un idiota Loro Loro…   
Len aun seguía insultando a su "mejor" amigo.   
- Len: En que pensabas… ya tenemos suficientes problemas con ese imbecil inglés enamorado de tu hermana…   
Dijo Len muy molesto, Horo Horo pareció comprender.   
- Horo Horo: Imbecil inglés?, que sucede Len, juraría que estas celoso…   
Dijo alegremente Horo Horo.   
- Len: Celoso… que idioteces has dicho…   
Trato de excusarse Len aun sonrojado.   
- Len: Mejor preocúpate ahora por lo que le sucederá a Tamao, se encuentra rodeada por tanta gente y como victima de ese estúpido invento al momento de abrir los ojos …   
Pero Len no pudo terminar de regañar a Horo Horo, ya que este se había marchado hace un buen rato…   
- Horo Horo: Se enamorara de la primera persona que vea…   
Dijo sonriente Horo Horo mientras se encaminaba a atender a Tamao.   
- Horo Horo: No pudo ser mejor… Tamao…   
Pensó alegremente Horo Horo.   
- Horo Horo: Con lo delicioso que ella cocina… de seguro tendré ración doble esta noche…   
Pensó para si mismo Horo Horo.   
- Yoh: Tamao te encuentras bien…   
Pregunto algo preocupado Yoh, Tamao empezaba a despertar.   
- Manta: Ya esta despertando…   
Todo el mundo se encontraba rodeando a Tamao.   
- Anna: Déjenla respirar…   
Anna los hizo a un lado a todos.   
- Tamao: Mi cabeza…   
Dijo Tamao sosteniéndose la cabeza sin abrir aun los ojos, nuevamente todos las volvieron a rodear.   
- Ryu: Se encuentra mejor señorita Tamo…   
- Pochi: Tamao…   
Dijo el odioso animal entre lagrimas.   
- Conchi: No te mueras…   
Lloro el otro, igualmente odioso remedo de animal.   
- Ponchi: Tamao…   
Ambos animales se lanzaron a llorar encima de Tamao, Anna tan solo los vio molesta y con una patada los mando a volar.   
- Tamao: Sí, ya me encuentro mejor, gracias…   
Dijo aun sentada Tamao, al terminar su frase abrió los ojos, sin embargo, solo observaba figuras borrosas, aun por el efecto del rayo… pero este, se terminaría pronto.   
- Tamao: Mis ojos…   
Dijo Tamao frotándose los ojos, por fin llego Horo Horo.   
- Horo Horo: Aun lado que soy doctor,,,   
Dijo tranquilamente Horo Horo mientras alejaba a todos, luego se puso frente a Tamao,   
- Horo Horo: Dime que vez Tamao…   
Dijo tranquilamente, como si fuera un médico real.   
- Tamao: Veo un poco borroso… espera, ya se empieza a aclarar mi visión…   
Ahora pasamos a la perspectiva de Tamao, una imagen borrosa que poco a poco comienza a aclararse hasta el momento de verla nítida... pero lo que ve, es a Horo Horo prácticamente encima suyo.   
- Tamao: Jo… joven Horo Horo…   
Dijo sonrojada Tamao, pero su sonrojo fue por el susto que se llevo.   
- Horo Horo: Siiiii…   
Pensó para si mismo Horo Horo…   
- Anna: Ya estas mejor, Tamao.   
Por fin Tamao se levanto, momento en el que Horo Horo aprovecho para atacar.   
- Horo Horo: I todo gracias a mi…   
Dijo alegremente Horo Horo, como si esperara alguna palabra de agradecimiento de Tamao, sin embargo, todas sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo.   
- Tamao: Joven Manta, señorita Anna…   
Aun seguía sonrojada Tamao, quizás por lo apenada que estaba de que la encontraran en esa situación.   
- Horo Horo: I yo que?   
Pensó Horo Horo confundido.   
- Yoh: Es bueno saber que estas bien Tamao…   
Dijo Yoh con su usual sonrisa.   
- Tamao: Jo… joven Yoh…   
Dijo Tamao aun más sonrojada, se excuso y toda apenada corrió a la cocina.   
- Tamao: De… debo ir a preparar la comida…   
Dijo disculpándose, todos volvieron de inmediato a sus actividades normales como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada… todos menos Horo Horo.   
- Horo Horo: Pero que paso aquí… todo parece igual que siempre…   
Dijo Horo Horo viendo el extraño Rayo.   
- Horo Horo: I si ya se le acabaron las baterías…   
Dijo Horo Horo viendo el Rayo por todas partes.   
- Horo Horo: Por cierto, que baterías usa esto.   
Len por fin llegó, lucía tranquilo, aunque una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro.   
- Len: Así que… que conclusiones sacamos de esto, uno… Horo Horo es un idiota…   
Dijo levantando un dedo Len, Horo Horo lucía visiblemente molesto.   
- Len: Arruina aquello que no había modo de arruinar…   
Horo Horo comenzaba a molestarse con el niño chino.   
- Len: Segundo… es un idiota.   
Len señalo el Rayo que tenía en las manos Horo Horo.   
- Len: Ni siquiera sabe operar un simple control remoto.   
Dijo Len burlándose.   
- Horo Horo: Tu y yo sabemos que es esto en realidad…   
Dijo Horo Horo mostrándole el rayo.   
- Len: Tercero… Horo Horo es un idiota.   
Horo Horo se cansó por fin y arrojo el rayo al suelo.   
- Horo Horo: No sabes decir otra cosa , idiota…   
Horo Horo estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a Len, sin embargo, este aun no acababa de humillarlo, la ofensa que Horo Horo le había dicho al sugerir que el, el gran y todopoderoso Len Tao, estaba celoso, debía pagarla muy cara y Len se encargaría de cobrársela.   
- Len: Aun no acabo, Horo estúpido…   
Horo Horo trato de calmarse, pero no podía,   
- Horo Horo: Di, lo que tengas que decir rápido, antes que te deje sin boca con que hablar…   
Len sonrió tranquilamente.   
- Len: Como sabrás, el Rayo puede hacer que una persona se enamore del primero a quien vea…   
- Horo Horo: Aja…   
Dijo Horo Horo, como esperando la explicación de Len.   
- Len: Pero este no solo cumple esa función…   
Horo Horo se quedó estático.   
- Len: Acaso no viste los otros botones…   
Horo Horo negó con la cabeza.   
- Len: Eso te pasa por no esperar a que terminará de hablar, ese rayo no solo es de amor, es un aparato que crea emociones, una de ella es el amor… pero hay más.   
Horo Horo miraba atentamente a Len.   
- Len: Puedes crear amistad, egoísmo, enviada, miedo, incluso deseo…   
Horo Horo seguía mirando atentamente a Len.   
- Len: Pero lo que tu hiciste…   
Len empezaba a molestarse por la forma en que se lo quedaba viendo Horo Horo.   
- Len: Fue todo lo contrario de lo que tenías planeado hacer.   
Horo Horo puso una cara…   
- Len: Hiciste que te odiara, ahora si entiendes…   
Horo Horo quedo en shock al escuchar estas palabras, debido a que ambos se encontraban tan absortos en su conversación, no se percataron el momento en que Pilika apareció y se llevó lo que creía era el control, remoto.   
- Pilika: No sabía que la televisión de la señorita Anna fuera de control remoto…   
Pilika se llevó el "control remoto" para dárselo a Anna, mientras Len y Horo Horo aun seguían hablando. 

Más tarde, ya a la hora de comer.   
Manta y Ryu habían ido a dar una vuelta en la motocicleta de Ryu, mientras los espíritus se encontraban en el techo de la casa, por lo que solo Yoh, Anna, Tamao, Horo Horo, Pilika, Lyserg y Len iban a comer.   
- Yoh: No creen que esta muy callado?   
Dijo Yoh tratando de romper con el silencio reinante, pero nadie dijo nada.   
- Yoh: …   
Se observaban situaciones muy raras, nunca antes vistas, Pilika estaba agarrada del brazo de Lyserg, mientras este le daba de comer en la boca y Len parecía querer matar a Lyserg por hacer esto.   
- Lyserg: Haber, abre la boquita…   
Dijo Lyserg en el tono más meloso que ser alguno le haya escuchado, Pilika hizo lo que le pidieron, Len tan solo veía la escena molesto.   
- Horo Horo: Por favor… Tamao…   
Horo Horo lloraba inconsolablemente cada vez que Tamao le hacia algún desprecio y para rematar, Anna se comportaba de un modo… un poco raro, para empezar, lucía… alegre!   
- Yoh: Me podrías dar un poco más, Tamao, tu comida sabe deliciosa.   
Dijo Yoh con una sonrisa.   
- Tamao: Cla… claro…   
La contesto Tamao sonrojada.   
- Horo Horo: Yo también quiero…   
Se apresuro a hablar Horo Horo mientras le pasaba su tazón a Tamao, esta lo cogió de mala gana.   
- Tamao: Si.   
Respondió secamente.   
- Yoh: Gracias Tamao…   
Dijo Yoh al recibir su tazón repleto.   
- Tamao: D… de nada…   
Se sonrojo Tamao.   
- Horo Horo: Muchas gracias Tamao…   
Se apresuro a decir Horo Horo, pero cuando tomo su tazón se llevo una gran sorpresa.   
- Horo Horo: I… esto?   
Pregunto Horo Horo al ver en su tazón tan solo cuatro granos de arroz.   
- Tamao: Es tu comida, agradece que te di algo… la señorita Anna ya hace mucho teniéndote hospedado aquí…   
Dijo Tamao molesta, Anna parecía aguantar la risa.   
- Horo Horo: Pe… pero…   
Horo Horo trato de ver a su hermana para que le ayudará, pero fue peor.   
- Pilika: No deberías molestar a Tamao así, hermano.   
Le respondió molesta Pilika, más que nada porque la interrumpió cuando Lyserg le estaba dando de comer.   
- Horo Horo: Pero yo no hice nada…   
Se excuso llorando Horo Horo, Yoh veía de lo más divertido la escena, mientras Len maldecía mentalmente al inglés peliverde cada vez que le daba algo de comer a Pilika, Anna por otra parte…   
- Anna: Ya terminé.   
Dijo tranquilamente Anna, pero su tono de voz, parecía el de una niña pequeña.   
- Anna: Gracias Tamao…   
Dijo muy alegre Anna, un frío inexplicable le recorrió a Tamao por la espalda.   
- Tamao: D… de nada...   
Anna dejó su tazón en la mesa y se levanto, pero antes de marcharse.   
- Anna: No entrenes mucho esta noche Yoh.   
Dijo Anna dándole un beso en la mejilla a Yoh, todo el mundo quedó en shock ante el extraño comportamiento de la Itako.   
- Yoh: A… Annita…   
Dijo extrañado Yoh.   
- Anna: Buenas noches a todos…   
Dijo Anna con una gran sonrisa, luego se marcho dando saltos en dirección a su cuarto.   
Mientras que arriba.   
- Bason: No lo sé, parece un control remoto…   
Los espíritus de los Shamanes analizaban el pequeño artefacto que Koloro había encontrado.   
- Amidamaru: Tal vez si le preguntamos al amo Yoh…   
- Bason: Es buena idea, el señorito Len debe saber de donde es…   
  
To be Continued...   
  


Notas Finales.   
Que malo soy verdad ^^ (I esperen a ver lo que viene), pues no sé, al comienzo si pensaba hacer que Tamao se enamorara de Horo Horo, pero al final me decidí por esta versión más cómica, pero no se preocupen, al final quedarán Horo Horo y Tamao, Len y Pilika, Yoh y Anna (Esta no se puede cambiar), pero aun me quedan varios personajes sin pareja, con quien creen que caiga Lyserg y que me dicen de Hao o de Chocolove… y alguna otra pareja que quieran incluir por ahí, sin más ni más, nos vemos de aquí al 15 de Diciembre, mil disculpas pero entro en exámenes y necesito la computadora para practicar con el C++ y el Fox Pro, disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía de los fics anteriores, ya me encuentro corrigiéndolas, así como el formato descuadrado en el que estaban, ya los pase a Html para que Fanfiction no me los descuadre, les prometo que el siguiente será más largo y de paso, aun más gracioso, primero porque voy a tener más tiempo para escribirlo y segundo, porque dejo en pausa a los otros fics para dedicarle más tiempo a este, ahora si, suerte y nos volvemos a leer el 15… 


	3. Amor o solo una Ilusión3

  
Notas de Autor:   
I siguen llegando los Reviews… y eso que elimine los del primer capítulo, mil disculpas por esto, pero surgieron ligeros problemas con Fanfiction, además tengo los Reviews bien guardados en mi correo y en mi compu, así que no habría problemas, dentro de poco llegará el tan esperado desenlacé y final de la trama, de este fics cuando menos, como les dije, las parejas ya están designadas, LxP, HxT, YxA y a ver a quien más se me ocurre poner, aunque con el enredo que se armo ahora, quien sabe como quede la historia que viene, espero les haya gustado, suerte. 

Post Datta: Por cierto, en este capítulo ya hace aparición Hao, para que lo sepan sus fans y no, por si se lo preguntan, el Rayo jamás lo toca.   
  


**Amor o solo una Ilusión.**   


Pensión Asakura.   
Habitación de Anna.   
Pilika, Tamo y Anna estaban llorando mientras veían una tenelovela.   
- Pilika: Como puede ser la vida tan injusta…   
Dijo entre lagrimas Pilika.   
- Tamao: Porque se ensañan con alguien inocente…   
Hablo Tamao también llorando.   
- Anna: Es culpa del destino…   
Dijo Anna tranquilamente. (En su mejor imitación de Juri Katou – Digimon Tammer)   
- Pilika: Destino…   
Tanto Pilika como Tamao dejaron de llorar y miraron seriamente a Anna.   
- Anna: Si, quería que enfrentaran todas esas pruebas para probar su amor…   
Dijo Anna en un tono meloso.   
- Tamao: Se… señorita Anna…   
Hablo más que nerviosa, asombrada Tamao.   
- Anna: Por eso he decidido…   
Anna tomo aire.   
- Anna: Voy a casarme con Yoh y serán mis damas de honor…   
Dijo Anna con una gran sonrisa. 

En la sala.   
Bason, Amidamaru y Koloro estaban con Yoh, tratando de describir que era ese misterioso aparto que Koloro había encontrado.   
- Koloro: Kukuruku…   
Preguntó inquieto Koloro.   
- Yoh: No lo sé, parece el control remoto de un televisor…   
Dijo Yoh viendo el extraño aparato.   
- Amidamaru: Entonces es de la señorita Anna…   
Dijo el samurai sorprendido.   
- Yoh: Supongo…   
Dijo tranquilamente Yoh, los espíritus estaban contentos de haber servido en algo.   
- Yoh: …aunque ahora que recuerdo, el televisor de Anna no es de control remoto…   
Termino Yoh su frase con una sonrisa, arruinándoles con esto, todo el motivo de su felicidad.   
- Yoh: Pero descuiden, ya encontraremos a su dueño.   
Yoh volvió a sonreír, alegrándole el día a los tres espíritus.   
- Yoh: Así tengamos que interrogar uno por uno a todos los huéspedes de esta casa… 

Patio de la casa.   
Horo Horo y Len se encontraban en el patio buscando "algo sin importancia" que se les perdió, junto a ellos estaba Lyserg de met… es decir, voluntario.   
- Lyserg: Es esto acaso?   
Dijo Lyserg al levantar un trozo de papel, ambos Shamanes de voltearon intrigados.   
- Horo Horo: No es eso…   
Dijo Horo Horo desilusionado.   
- Len: Ya te dijimos que no queríamos tu ayuda…   
Dijo Len fríamente, mientras seguía buscando.   
- Lyserg: No sé molesten, entre los tres lo encontraremos más rápido…   
Dijo Lyserg tomando otra cosa del suelo.   
- Lyserg: Es esta?   
Nuevamente los dos Shamanes voltearon a ver a Lyserg, para llevarse otra decepción.   
- Len: No es eso…   
Dijo Len molesto, Horo Horo se acerco a Lyserg al ver que le parecía familiar aquel listón azul con lunares verdes…   
- Horo Horo: Ese es uno de los listones que le había comprado a mi hermana por su cumpleaños…   
Dijo Horo Horo al reconocer el objeto en cuestión.   
- Horo Horo: Que raro, me había dicho que se lo robaron…   
Lyserg miro detenidamente tan horrendo objeto, luego se imagino a su "novia" con eso puesto.   
- Lyserg: Se ha de ver hermosa…   
Dijo muy emocionado Lyserg, Horo Horo tan solo le quito el listón.   
- Horo Horo: Preste pa'cá…   
Horo Horo guardó el listón y continuó con su trabajo de búsqueda.   
- Lyserg: Saben, esto sería más fácil si me dijeran que están buscando…   
Dijo Lyserg tranquilamente.   
- Len: Cállate y busca… 

Fuera de la pensión.   
Una figura sombría y tétrica se acercaba poco a poco a la pensión Asakura, todos los niños lloraban al verlo, los perros se escondían al sentirlo y los adultos, preferían ni siquiera acercarse a él.   
- Hao: Yoh…   
Dijo Hao parándose frente a la puerta, luego hizo su ya patentada sonrisa y entro. 

Habitación de Anna.   
Un gran grito entre sorpresa y admiración se escucho.   
- Pilika: Que se van a que…   
Dijo sorprendida Pilika.   
- Tamao: Se… señorita…   
Dijo Tamao toda roja.   
- Anna: Sí.   
Dijo Anna muy tranquila.   
- Anna: Me quiero casar con Yoh.   
Dijo ahora totalmente sonrojada.   
- Tamao: Pe… pero Señorita Anna…   
Dijo Tamao muy nerviosa por la actitud de Anna, Anna tan solo volteo a verla molesta.   
- Anna: Entiendo…   
Dijo con su ya clásico tono molesto, Tamao comenzó a ponerse aun más nerviosa.   
- Anna: Después de que te di un lugar donde quedarte, comida con la que alimentarte y hasta te vestí y te atendí cuando enfermaste…   
Ahora la actitud de Anna había cambiado a una totalmente triste. 

Nota:   
Aquí debo hacer un paréntesis ( ) listo, gracias por su atención. 

Na, una pequeña broma entre escritores, pues si, debo hacer un alto para explicar algo, exactamente sobre Anna, pues si se habrán dado cuenta, Anna cambia de carácter constantemente, eso se debe a que recibió más de un rayo del desfragmentador de personalidad de Fauto, pero descuiden, no cambiara para mal. 

- Anna: Aun amas a Yoh y lo quieres solo para ti…   
Dijo Anna llorando, Tamao estaba perpleja.   
- Tamao: No, no es lo que crees Anna…   
Tamao trataba disculparse.   
- Tamao: Digo, señorita Anna…   
Dijo Tamao sonrojada, Anna sonrió.   
- Anna: Dime Anna, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo…   
Ahora Anna cambio a alegre, tanto Tamao como Pilika estaban muy confundidas.   
- Tamao: Es que yo… quiero a alguien más…   
Dijo Tamao totalmente sonrojada.   
- Anna: I bien, sino estas enamorada ya de Yoh… de quien…   
Ahora tenía una mirada pícara en su cara.   
- Tamao: Es que… no se como explicarlo…   
Ahora Pilika se unió a Anna.   
- Pilika: Conozco esa mirada… te gusta mi hermano, verdad.   
Dijo Pilika sonriendo, Tamao se sonrojo aun más.   
- Tamao: Yo, yo… yo…   
Anna dio una gran sonrisa maliciosa.   
- Anna: Así que Horo Horo… 

Patio de la Pensión.   
Por fin Len y Horo Horo habían desistido de buscar, Lyserg se había marchado hace un buen rato.   
- Len: Eres un idiota lo sabias…   
Dijo Len molesto sin siquiera voltear a ver a Horo Horo.   
- Horo Horo: Más idiota eres tu, que sabiendo las idioteces que puedo cometer me dejaste hacerlas…   
Yoh llegaba con el famoso control remoto en las manos.   
- Yoh: Oigan, alguno de ustedes sabe que es esto…   
Pregunto Yoh mostrándoles el susodicho aparato a ambos.   
- Yoh: Lyserg no sabia nada de el, tampoco Annita, Tamao o Pilika, así que vine a verlos…   
Dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa, ambos shamanes se preocuparon al ver como los señalaba con el aparato que tanto habían estado buscando.   
- Yoh: Fausto no estaba así que pensé en que tal vez ustedes…   
Por desgracia Yoh se tropezó y el rayo se disparó justo en dirección de ambos Shamanes. 

Mientras en la sala.   
Lyserg se encontraba buscando su péndulo, cuando se topo con una visita no tan deseada.   
- Hao: Inglesito…   
Dijo Hao tranquilamente desde su asiento.   
- Hao: Sabes donde diablos se han metido todos…   
Lyserg prefirió ignorarlo y seguir buscando.   
- Hao: Acaso no me escuchaste.   
Dijo Hao ligeramente molesto, Lyserg tan solo le dio la espalda y salió.   
- Hao: Luego de que mate a Yoh, serás la primera persona en mi lista… 

De vuelta en el patio.   
Horo Horo logró esquivar el rayo, pero Len…   
- Horo Horo: Len…   
Len cayó inconsciente, Yoh corrió a ver que le sucedía a su amigo.   
-Yoh: Que… que paso…   
Pregunto preocupado Yoh.   
- Horo Horo: Es una larga historia…   
Horo Horo tomo el dichoso aparato de las manos de Yoh.   
- Horo Horo: I todo es por tu culpa…   
Horo Horo estuvo a punto de estrellar el dichoso control remoto cuando Len se levanto.   
- Yoh: Estas mejor Len?   
Len miro fijamente a Horo Horo.   
- Len: Horo Horo…   
Dijo sin mostrar emoción alguna.   
- Horo Horo: Que quieres cabeza de tiburón…   
Luego la expresión de Len cambio totalmente.   
- Len: No sabes cuanto me gusta que me llames así…   
Dijo Len en (Creo que si lo escribo, las fans de Len me matan, mejor imagínenselo), Horo Horo solo pudo reaccionar dando varios pasos hacia atrás, separándose de su amigo. 

Habitación de Anna.   
Ahora Anna y Pilika trataban de interrogar a Tamao.   
- Tamao: Pe… pero no se que me pasa últimamente…   
Dijo Tamao cabizbaja.   
- Tamao: Cada vez que lo veo o me habla, me pongo muy molesta y…   
Tamao golpeo el piso con el puño.   
- Tamao: Perdón, no se que me paso…   
Dijo Tamao disculpándose.   
- Anna: Lo quieres…   
Dijo Anna con una sonrisa.   
- Tamao: Ese es el problema.   
Dijo Tamao preocupada.   
- Pilika: Problema, por qué.   
- Tamao: Es que, no sé, lo quiero, había reunido el valor para decírselo… pero ahora cada vez que lo veo… algo explota en mi y me dan ganas de golpearlo…   
Dijo Tamao muy triste.   
- Pilika: Eso no es muy común en ti, diría que algo o alguien te esta obligando a actuar así…   
Dijo Pilika en un tono serio.   
- Anna: I desde cuando paso.   
- Tamao: Todo empezó esta mañana, luego de que me desmaye en el patio…   
- Pilika: Esta mañana…   
Anna hablo en un tono pensativo.   
- Anna: Saben, ahora que lo recuerdo, yo también empecé a sentirme extraña, justo luego de desmayarme…   
- Pilika: Lo sé, fue poco después que te traje a devolver ese extraño control remoto…   
- Tamao: El que cargaba el joven Yoh?   
- Pilika: Ese mismo.   
- Anna: Pero ya les dije que mi televisor no es de control remoto…   
- Pilika: Creo haber encontrado ese supuesto control, cerca de mi hermano y Len, estaban discutiendo por algo…   
- Anna: Sería raro que no discutieran.   
Dijo Anna tratando de bromear.   
- Tamao: Hace poco los vi buscando algo en compañía del joven Lyserg.   
- Pilika: Lyserg…   
Pilika suspiro.   
- Pilika: También ha estado actuando muy raro y todo fue luego de aquel repentino desmayo que tuvo…   
Pilika suspiro nuevamente.   
- Anna: Lyserg, Tamao, yo…   
- Tamao: Que estas pensando Anna.   
- Anna: Solo que todo lo que ha pasado…   
- Tamao: Podría ser que…   
- Anna: Los desmayos…   
- Tamao: Los cambios de comportamiento en todos nosotros…   
- Anna: Ese extraño y misterioso control remoto…   
Ambas chicas se vieron.   
- Tamao & Anna: Len y Horo Horo… 

Patio de la pensión.   
- Hao: Así que aquí habías estado Yoh…   
Dijo Hao al encontrar a Yoh junto a Horo Horo y Len.   
- Yoh: Hola Hao, veo que pudiste llegar…   
Dijo Yoh con una sonrisa.   
- Hao: I en compañía del niño chino y el idiota…   
Se burlo Hao, Len se coloco frente a horo Horo.   
- Hao: Que quieres niño chino…   
- Len: No molestes a mi amiguito Horo.   
Dijo Len casi abrazando a Horo Horo, Hao solo lo vio sin expresión alguna.   
- Hao: No sabia que tenías esas mañas niño chino…   
Dijo Hao burlonamente.   
- Hao: Primero el inglés y ahora ustedes… parece que será muy divertido.   
Dijo Hao con una sonrisa macabra.   
- Hao: Por cierto…   
Hao fijo su mirada en el aparato que tenía Horo Horo en las manos.   
- Hao: Ese juguetito parece interesante… 

Habitación de Anna.   
Ahora las tres chicas iban a probar con algo revolucionario.   
- Tamao: Hipnosis?   
- Pilika: Si, hipnosis… nos ayudará a comprender que es lo que te sucede, porque odias repentinamente a mi hermano y si podemos dejarte como antes.   
- Anna: Parece divertido…   
Dijo sonriente Anna, lo que puso a Tamao muy nerviosa.   
- Tamao: Pero eso no es peligroso…   
Pregunto Tamao nerviosa.   
- Pilika: Claro que no, lo he visto cientos de veces en la televisión… ahora.   
- Tamao: Te… televisión?   
Pilika sacó el péndulo de Lyserg.   
- Tamao: Eso no es del joven Lyserg?   
Dijo Tamao señalando el péndulo que tenía en la mano Pilika.   
- Pilika: Ah, esto… si, luego se lo devuelvo…   
Pilika puso el péndulo frente a Tamao.   
- Pilika: Ahora mira fijamente el péndulo y cuando cuentes tres…   
Pilika se encontraba moviendo el péndulo en vaivén, Tamao lo miraba atentamente... pero no solo ella, Anna también fijo su mirada en el péndulo.   
- Anna: Brilla...   
- Pilika: Te dormirás… uno, dos, tres…   
Tamao quedó profundamente dormida, Pilika se sorprendió de lo que paso.   
- Pilika: No creí que resultará.   
Pilika guardó el péndulo.   
- Pilika: Bien Tamao, ahora descríbeme que es lo que te atormenta…   
Tamao aun en trance comenzó a hablar.   
- Tamao: Fue hace tanto tiempo, me acaba de convertir en alumna de la familia Asakura cuando…   
- Pilika: Procede, que sucedió…   
Tamao tomo aire.   
- Tamao: Conocí al joven Yoh, fue la primera vez que lo vi… pero había algo en el.   
Tamao lucía visiblemente sonrojada.   
- Pilika: Olvidemos los detalles que ya sabemos, cuéntame de tu primer encuentro con Yoh, recuerda… que sucedió...   
Tamao se sonrojo y comenzó a hablar.   
- Tamao: Fue en un bosque… yo estaba perdida y entonces…   
Tamao no pudo continuar.   
- Pilika: Que sucede.   
- Tamao: No puedo…   
Dijo Tamao aun en trance.   
- Pilika: Esta niña es fuerte… bien, has de cuenta que estas en ese bosque, viviendo ese evento, ahora mismo…   
Tamao se levanto y comenzó a caminar, cuando tropezó.   
- Pilika: Andabas perdida y te caíste, luego…   
Tamao, aun con los ojos cerrados miro en una dirección.   
- Tamao: Jo… joven Yoh…   
Dijo Tamao sorprendida.   
- Tamao: Pero que hace joven Yoh…   
Pilika se sobresalto al oír a su amiga.   
- Tamao: No joven Yoh… no lo haga… si la señorita Anna o sus padres se enteraran…   
Pilika trato de aguantarse la risa.   
- Tamao: Pe… pero joven Yoh…   
Tamao estaba roja en extremo.   
- Tamao: Gracias joven Yoh, ha sido lo más lindo que hayan hecho por mi...   
Dijo Tamao sonrojada y casi inaudible. 

- Perspectiva de Tamao -   
Lo que realmente sucedió. 

- Tamao: Jo… joven Yoh…   
Dijo Tamao sorprendida, luego de ver a Yoh quien se acercaba a ella.   
- Yoh: Te has lastimado Tamao…   
Dijo Yoh al percatarse de la herida de Tamao, luego este se inclino.   
- Tamao: Pero que hace joven Yoh…   
Yoh trato de poner a Tamao en su espalda.   
- Yoh: Te voy a llevar a casa, no puedes caminar con esa pierna fracturada…   
Dijo Yoh señalando la pierna de Tamao y su visible herida.   
- Tamao: No joven Yoh… no lo haga… si la señorita Anna o sus padres se enteraran…   
Yoh sonrió.   
- Yoh: No veo el problema de que te ayude.   
Dijo Yoh tranquilamente   
- Yoh: Estabas en problemas, ahora no le digamos a nadie de que escapaste…   
Dijo Yoh con una sonrisa.   
- Tamao: Pe… pero joven Yoh…   
Tamao estaba roja en extremo.   
- Tamao: Gracias joven Yoh, ha sido lo más lindo que hayan hecho por mi...   
Dijo Tamao sonrojada y casi inaudible. 

- De vuelta a la perspectiva normal - 

Pilika estaba muy nerviosa por lo que Anna pudiera hacer, sin embargo, se tranquilizo al darse cuenta de que Anna…   
- Pilika: Gracias al cielo, Anna también esta en trance…   
Anna también había caído bajo la hipnosis.   
- Pilika: Anna… me escuchas…   
Anna asintió, de inmediato una sonrisa pícara se dibujo en la cara de Pilika.   
- Pilika: Ahora escúchame con atención… 

Patio de la pensión Asakura.   
Horo Horo se apresuro a lanzar el dichoso rayo antes de que Hao pudiera tomarlo.   
- Horo Horo: Pues si este estúpido aparto tuvo la culpa…   
Horo Horo lanzo el rayo al suelo.   
- Horo Horo: La única manera de arreglar todo es destruyéndolo…   
Horo Horo piso el rayo destruyéndolo, Tamao le arrojo su tabla a la cara, junto a ellas estaban Anna y Pilika, habían acabado por fin su sesión hipnosis y habían salido a probar si resulto.   
- Tamao: Cuantas veces la señorita Anna les ha dicho que no arrojen basura…   
Pilika tan solo se golpeo la cara con la mano, Anna comenzó a reír.   
- Pilika: Estaba segura de que iba a funcionar…   
Horo Horo calló atónito al piso, no por el golpe, sino por el hecho de saber, que su brillante teoría no había funcionado.   
- Horo Horo: I… ahora…   
Dijo Horo Horo al tiempo que varias lagrimas en forma de cascadas brotaban de sus ojos.   
- Horo Horo: Odio admitirlo, pero necesito a Len.   
Len le dio un gran abrazó a Horo Horo.   
- Len: Sabia que me querías…   
Todos se apartaron de inmediato de la extraña pareja.   
- Yoh: Len… Horo Horo… se encuentran bien?   
Solo atino a preguntar un nervioso y confundido Yoh.   
- Pilika: Hermano… mi Len… me quieres robar a mi novio...   
Pilika estaba más molesta que horrorizada.   
- Tamao: Jo… joven Len…   
Pilika no era la única decepcionada, Tamao también se notaba algo triste.   
- Anna: Esto esta divertido…   
Dijo Anna riendo, Hao se la quedo viendo extrañado.   
- Hao: Aquí sucede algo muy raro…   
Hao miro fijamente a Horo Horo.   
- Hao: I tu estas detrás de esto…   
- Horo Horo: Que quieres decir…   
Dijo Horo Horo nerviosamente.   
- Hao: No es obvio acaso… llego el momento de que nos digas que demonios esta pasando…   
Dijo Hao tranquilamente.   
- Hao: Sino quieres que te mate… 

Nota de Autor: Mil disculpas por no haberla subido el 15 como os ofrecí, pero tuve problemas con mi conexión y no pude actualizar, además solo me demore un día… bueno, dos si contamos el tiempo en que Fanfiction se demora en activar el fics, pero en fin, espero que les guste la historia, se han de preguntar como terminará la historia si aquí se complican aun más las cosas, pues no es tan difícil, todo esta tomando sentido si se dan cuenta, además el final la lo tengo escrito, pensaba subirlo junto con este capítulo, pero mejor lo hago cuando todos mis otros fics tengan un Review… na, eso si sería muy cruel, lo que pensaba era subirlo para el 25 como regalo de Navidad, espero que les haya gustado la historia, suerte en todo y Feliz Navidad. 


	4. Amor o solo una Ilusión4

**Shaman King.**   
**** ****

**Amor o solo una Ilusión.**   
**Desenlace – O sea el Final.**   


Pensión Asakura.   
Patio de la Pensión.   
Horo Horo estaba literalmente entre la espada y la pared, todos acusándolo, incluyendo a Hao y el sin poder dar una respuesta.   
- Hao: I bien…   
Dijo Hao ligeramente irritado.   
- Hao: Estoy esperando…   
Horo Horo estaba sudando a mares, no porque Hao lo estuviera amenazando, sino porque no sabía como remediar todo lo que había pasado.   
- Pilika: Hermano… habla, que paso…   
Pregunto Pilika molesta.   
- Horo Horo: Este… yo…   
Horo Horo traba de hablar, pero no sabía por donde empezar.   
- Yoh: Horo Horo…   
Hablo tranquilamente Yoh.   
- Yoh: Porque no tratas de contarnos todo tal como lo recuerdas…   
Todo el mundo miró asombrado a Yoh.   
- Anna: Yoh.   
Dijo sorprendida Anna.   
- Yoh: Dime Annita…   
Respondió Yoh con una sonrisa.   
- Anna: Eres tan inteligente…   
Dijo Anna con una sonrisa, luego le dio un beso a Yoh.   
- Tamao: Señorita Anna!   
Todos estaban aun más sorprendidos por la actitud de Anna.   
- Hao: Su estúpida relación me enferma… yo me voy…   
Hao se retiro hastiado.   
- Horo Horo: Al menos es uno menos…   
Dijo Horo Horo un poco más tranquilo…   
- Pilika: I bien hermano, estamos esperando tu explicación. 

Habitación de Fausto.   
Fausto se encontraba en otra de sus investigaciones junto con Eliza, cuando...   
- Fausto VIII: Por hoy hemos acabado querida…   
Eliza comenzó a guardar todo el equipo.   
- Fausto VIII: Será mejor ver que tal les ha ido a mis ayudantes probando mi invento…   
Eliza le llevo el sombrero a Fausto.   
- Fausto VIII: Gracias querida…   
Dijo Fausto al tiempo que se ponía el sombrero.   
- Fausto VIII: Además aun no les he dicho ciertas cosas acerca de mi invento… 

Patio de la Pensión.   
Había un gran silencio luego de la explicación de Horo Horo.   
- Pilika: Yo tuve la culpa del cambio de comportamiento de Anna…   
Dijo Pilika cabizbaja.   
- Pilika: Apunte con el rayo a Anna varias veces y no se que botones use…   
Dijo Pilika triste.   
- Horo Horo: No fue tu culpa hermana, yo hice lo mismo…   
Dijo Horo Horo tratando de excusarse.   
- Pilika: Entonces Lyserg…   
Pilika suspiro.   
- Tamao: Lo siento Pilika.   
Tamao trataba de darle ánimos a su amiga.   
- Pilika: Sabía que no podía durar para siempre, pero al menos quería vivir con la ilusión…   
Dijo Pilika tratando de resignarse.   
- Pilika. Al menos tengo a Len o también me lo vas a quitar hermano?   
Dijo Pilika algo molesta.   
- Horo Horo: Oye, que tratas de insinuar…   
Pilika tan solo sonrió.   
- Yoh: I sabe alguno de ustedes como remediar esto?   
Dijo Yoh tratando de soltarse del agarre que le estaba dando Anna.   
- Anna: Vamos Yoh, yo se que me quieres…   
Dijo Anna tratando de abrazar a Yoh.   
- Yoh: Annita…   
Horo Horo suspiro.   
- Horo Horo: Len sabía de esto más que yo, pero ahora el…   
Len se encontraba cortando flores del suelo para hacer un collar con él.   
- Horo Horo: Digamos que esta más pendiente de otros asuntos…   
Dijo Horo Horo bromeando, Pilika le dio un golpe a su hermano.   
- Horo Horo: Oye…   
- Pilika: Cállate, todo esto fue desde un principio culpa tuya…   
Dijo Pilika molesta.   
- Horo Horo: I ahora porque estas tan molesta hermana?   
Pregunto inocentemente Horo Horo.   
- Pilika: Por qué?   
Pilika miro molesta a su hermano.   
- Pilika: Sabía que lo de Lyserg era algo extraño y solo le seguí la corriente para darle celos a Len… pero ahora…   
Pilika señalo al shaman, quien se encontraba usando su lanza dorada para cortar las flores.   
- Pilika: Sino me lo devuelves a como era antes… yo… yo… te mato…   
Dijo Pilika muy sería.   
- Yoh: Por mi pueden esperar un poco, Anna no me hace entrenar tanto como antes y hasta me trata un poco mejor…   
Dijo Yoh muy alegre.   
- Tamao: Joven Yoh!   
Lo reprendió Tamao.   
- Tamao: Usted sabe que la señorita Anna…   
Pero Tamao no pudo acabar, ya que Anna la interrumpió.   
- Anna: Déjalo, si Yoh me quiere así… por mi esta bien…   
Anna agarro del brazo a Yoh y comenzó a tatarear una tonada un poco especial.   
- Yoh: Oye Annita…   
Dijo muy preocupado Yoh.   
- Yoh: Esa canción que estas entonando…   
Anna sonrió.   
- Anna: Sí, es para nuestra boda… solo di acepto…   
Anna miró tiernamente a Yoh, este comenzó a ponerse nervioso.   
- Yoh: Regrésenme a la Anna de siempre…   
Dijo Yoh con lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos en forma de cascada.   
- Pilika: Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde… verdad Yoh.   
Dijo Pilika con una gran sonrisa.   
- Tamao: Entonces la única solución es usando nuevamente ese aparato extraño…   
Dijo Tamao seriamente.   
- Horo Horo: Es que verán…   
Horo Horo les señalo en dirección al piso.   
- Pilika: No me digas que eso era el control…   
Pilika señalo al ya destrozado rayo.   
- Tamao: Tu… tu…   
Pilika tuvo que agarrar a Tamao para que no golpeara a su hermano, ese placer sería solo para ella.   
- Horo Horo: Es que pensé que yo…   
Hablo Horo Horo tratando de disculparse.   
- Tamao: Ese es el problema, tu no piensas…   
Tamao ya estaba más tranquila, pero Pilika decidió no soltarla aun.   
- Pilika: Sino tenemos control…   
Dijo Pilika señalando el rayo destruido.   
- Pilika: Como podemos reparar todo esto…   
Dijo Pilika señalando a los afectados, Anna jugando al avión con Yoh, Len aun armando su dichoso collar de flores y la pobre Tamao a pocos centímetros de golpear a Horo Horo.   
- Horo Horo: No lo se…   
Dijo Horo Horo muy preocupado.   
- Fausto VIII: Tu no, pero yo si…   
Fausto apareció junto a Eliza.   
- Fausto VIII: Venía a ver como les fue con mi invento y veo que no tan bien como esperaba…   
Dijo Fausto señalando el rayo destruido.   
- Fausto VIII: Por suerte siempre hago una copia… querida, me podrías pasar el segundo rayo por favor…   
Eliza le dio otro Rayo a Fausto VIII.   
- Pilika: El control…   
Dijo Pilika reconociendo el aparato.   
- Horo Horo: Todo se va a arreglar…   
Dijo Horo Horo muy optimista.   
- Fausto VIII: Por desgracia aunque este rayo tenga las mismas características del primero, ninguno de los dos, puede devolver las ondas hipotalamicas reemplazadas…   
Tanto Horo Horo como Pilika se quedaron con cara de que nos dijo…   
- Yoh: Que no puede devolver a los afectados a su estado anterior…   
Dijo Yoh con una sonrisa, todos voltearon a ver asustados a Yoh, incluso los ya "hechizados" por el extraño aparato.   
- Yoh: Que…   
Pregunto Yoh con una sonrisa.   
- Horo Horo: Te sientes bien Yoh?   
Horo Horo puso su mano sobre la frente de Yoh.   
- Horo Horo: Parece normal…   
Dijo luego de quitársela.   
- Pilika: Tal vez se disparo con el rayo y se volvió más inteligente…   
Dijo Pilika como broma.   
- Tamao: El joven Yoh siempre ha sido muy inteligente… lo que pasa es que necesita un poco más de tiempo para demostrarlo…   
Dijo Tamao defendiendo a Yoh.   
- Anna: Si claro…   
Dijo Anna en tono sarcástico.   
- Yoh: No vuelvo a decir nada inteligente otra vez…   
Dijo Yoh ligeramente molesto.   
- Tamao: Pero entonces, sino hay forma de curarnos… que haremos…   
Pregunto Tamao muy preocupada.   
- Fausto VIII: Quien dice que no la hay.   
Respondió Fausto con una sonrisa.   
- Horo Horo: Entonces hay una esperanza…   
Pregunto Horo Horo esperanzadoramente.   
- Pilika: Cual es la cura…   
Pregunto Pilika aun más ansiosa.   
- Horo Horo: Que pasa hermanita, cualquiera pensaría que no te gusto tu relación con Lyserg.   
Dijo Horo Horo en tono burlón.   
- Pilika: Cállate hermano o le contaré a tu "novia" aquí presente las cochinadas que haces para que te odie en verdad…   
Le respondió Pilika en tono amenazador a su hermano, Horo Horo tan solo se encogió de vergüenza.   
- Tamao: Cual es la cura…   
Pregunto Tamao impaciente.   
- Fausto VIII: La cura… es tan fácil como sintetizar aminoácidos…   
Todos voltearon a ver enseguida a Yoh, pero este no dijo nada.   
- Yoh: Les dije que no volvía a decir nada inteligente…   
Dijo Yoh defendiéndose.   
- Pilika: Si claro, para mi que lo otro fue pura suerte…   
Dijo Pilika ligeramente molesta.   
- Fausto VIII: Lo que trato de decirles, es que esto es muy simple, la única cura es esperar…   
Dijo Fausto con una gran sonrisa.   
- Pilika: Esperar?   
Pregunto Pilika incrédula.   
- Horo Horo: Esperar que?   
Pregunto Horo Horo.   
- Tamao: A que pase el efecto, verdad…   
Respondió Tamao tranquilamente, Fausto asintió.   
- Fausto VIII: Así es, el efecto del rayo solo es temporal, sin importar la cantidad de defragmentaciones que hayan usado en una sola persona, el efecto desaparecerá treinta minutos después de usado…   
Todos sacaron sus relojes.   
- Horo Horo: Treinta minutos… eso quiere decir que… más o menos…   
Horo Horo trataba de leer su reloj.   
- Pilika: Hermano, eso que tienes en el brazo no es un reloj… solo te dice la hora en la que empiezas tus combates, no te da la hora…   
Le dijo Pilika a su hermano.   
- Horo Horo: Así, ya sabía… solo los probaba…   
Dijo Horo Horo excusándose.   
-Tamao: Entonces el joven Lyserg salió del efecto del Rayo hace pocos minutos…   
Dijo Tamao fijándose en la hora.   
- Pilika: La siguiente en ese orden, sería tu…   
Dijo Pilika viendo a Tamao.   
- Tamao: Por fin podré decirle al joven Horo Horo lo que siento por el…   
Susurro Tamao, por desgracia, Horo Horo logró escuchar.   
- Horo Horo: Así que si esta enamorada de mi…   
Se dijo para si mismo Horo Horo.   
- Horo Horo: Si Lyserg ya salió del hechizo… entonces la única forma de probar que Tamao es la misma…   
Horo Horo se acerco a Tamao, Tamao se sorprendió al ver a Horo Horo tan cerca.   
- Horo Horo: Es así…   
Desde la perspectiva de todos, Horo Horo estaba por besar a Tamao, pero realmente sería tan… bueno, ustedes saben.   
- Pilika: Hermano… que vas a hacer…   
Pregunto asustada Pilika.   
- Tamao: Jo… joven Horo Horo…   
Tamao retrocedió unos pasos atemorizada, Horo Horo se acerco aun más a ella y cuando Tamao no pudo retroceder, Horo Horo se inclina frente a ella y le toma la mano derecha.   
- Horo Horo: Linda Tamao… querrías ser mi novia…   
Dijo Horo Horo muy feliz, Tamao asintió toda apenada.   
- Pilika: No sabía que fueras tan romántico, hermano…   
Habló Pilika en broma.   
- Horo Horo: Ya vez, es el amor…   
Dijo Horo Horo con una gran sonrisa, Len se levanto de improviso y se lanzó hacia Horo Horo.   
- Horo Horo: Porque Horo Horo… yo te di los mejores años de mi vida…   
Dijo Len tristementes.   
- Horo Horo: Este Len… tu no me gustas…   
Dijo Horo Horo tratando de soltarse a Len, Len se levanto y se coloco a la altura de Horo Horo, luego se lo quedo viendo con una mirada sin emoción alguna.   
- Horo Horo: Perdóname Len, no te puedo amar como tu a mi… pero al menos seamos amigos…   
Dijo Horo Horo extendiéndole la mano a Len, este tan solo sacó su lanza.   
- Len: Que has dicho infeliz… tratas de insinuar que yo el gran Len Tao soy un…   
Len puso su lanza a contra el cuello de Horo Horo.   
- Horo Horo: No hay duda… volvió…   
Dijo Horo Horo con una sonrisa, Pilika se lanzó a abrazar a Len.   
- Pilika: Len…   
Len guardó su lanza.   
- Len: Que sucede.   
Pregunto Len si mostrar la más mínima emoción.   
- Pilika: Lyserg y yo terminamos… así que deseaba saber si tu y yo… podíamos salir algún día de esto…   
Len tan solo asintió aun con su mirada sería.   
- Horo Horo: Bien, parece que todo esta volvió a la normalidad…   
Dijo Horo Horo tranquilamente.   
- Len: Para tu buena suerte imbécil…   
Le recrimino Len a su amigo.   
- Tamao: Pero están seguros…   
Tamao señalo en dirección de Yoh y Anna.   
- Horo Horo: A ver, probemos… Anna, cocinaras mañana para nosotros…   
Anna se volteo sonriendo hacia Horo Horo.   
- Anna: Claro Horo Horo…   
Luego cambio a su actitud de siempre.   
- Anna: Cuando el infierno se congele…   
Dijo Anna muy sería, luego volteo a ver a Yoh, este comenzó a sudar.   
- Anna: Ni creas que me he olvidado de ti… estas muy retrasado en tu entrenamiento así que comienza a correr…   
Dijo Anna mostrándole varias pesas a Yoh, este comenzó a llorar.   
- Yoh: Pero Annita… 

Fin.   


En la sala.   
Todos se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente, como si el extraño suceso de hace poco, no hubiera sido nada importante.   
- Fausto VIII: Me extraña todo lo que me dijeron…   
Dijo Fausto luego de darle un sorbo a su café.   
- Fausto VIII: Se supone que el rayo no obliga a una persona a hacer algo que no hubiera deseado hacer, conciente o inconscientemente…   
Horo Horo dejó su plato por un momento.   
- Horo Horo: Eso es…   
Pregunto Horo Horo intrigado.   
- Fausto VIII: A menos que Anna hubiera deseado besar a Yoh, ella no lo hubiera hecho…   
Anna, quien también se encontraba presente, no tomo en cuenta las palabras de ese "charlatan" después de todo, como una Itako tan importante como ella haría algo tan absurdo como besar a Yoh, a menos que estuviera obligada.   
- Fausto VIII: Si Tamao se molesto con Horo Horo, debió ser por algún suceso pasado que se quedo en su mente…   
Tamao se puso a recordar todo lo que pudo acerca de Horo Horo, luego recordó cierto incidente muy penoso en el baño, cuando ella iba entrando y el estaba saliendo.   
- Fausto VIII: O posiblemente Lyserg quería a la señorita Pilika…   
Lyserg asintió.   
- Lyserg: Es una buena amiga, la veo más como una hermana, mil disculpas si la incomode con mi extraño comportamiento de hoy…   
Pilika asintió feliz, ya que se encontraba prácticamente en los brazos de Len.   
- Horo Horo: Todo eso quiere decir… que ellos lo hicieron, porque en algún momento lo desearon…   
Dijo Horo Horo muy intrigado.   
- Fausto VIII: Perfecto, has comprendido muy bien.   
Una sonrisa malévola cruzo por la cara de Horo Horo.   
- Horo Horo: Entonces quiere decir que Len en el fondo si es un mari…   
Pero Horo Horo no acabo de hablar, ya que fue callado por una de las botellas de leche de Len, pero esta no había sido lanzada por Len Tao, sino por…   
- Pilika: Cállate Horo Horo…   
Horo Horo vio a la autora de su ataque y se disculpo enseguida.   
- Horo Horo: No dije nada.   
El resto de la cena, fue como siempre, peleas, gritos, reprimendas pero junto a los amigos… sobre Hao.   
- Hao: Que diablos es esto…   
Dijo el asesino al ver el otro rayo en el suelo del patio.   
- Hao: Al demonio, es basura…   
Hao agarro el rayo y lo destruyo.   
- Hao: Ahora a ver a quien le hago la vida miserable… niño inglés…   
I Hao entro a la pensión.   


**Nota de Autor:**   
Espero que les haya gustado, otro fics más que termino, normalmente nunca los acabo, los fics que me gustan los hago durar muuuucho, pero la gente se aburre con el tiempo, así que es bueno tener cuando menos unos cuantos fics acabados, espero les guste como quedo, en lo personal, creo que pudo dar lugar a más enredos antes de arreglar todo, pero ya eran muchos problemas para el pobre Horo Horo, no tengo nada contra el, por si lo preguntan, tan solo surgió así la trama, con el para pagar por los platos rotos, sin más que decir, Feliz Navidad y espero les haya gustado su regalo… aunque fue algo adelantado. 

Suerte en todo. 


End file.
